


Petite réunion à la plage

by Ploum



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angels, Crossword Puzzles, Gen, Humor, Peace or not, beach, sand castle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Raphael avait juste emmené Michael sur cette plage histoire d'être tranquille, et d'éviter qu'il leur crée des histoires... mais Michael ne sera pas le seul à gâcher sa tranquillité !D'après l'univers de Modocanis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Petite réunion à la plage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts), [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers d'Au Paradis, rien de nouveau appartient à Modocanis. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'échange de l'été 2020 organisé par andersandrew sur Live Journal, pour Calimera / calimera62.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

– Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là ?

Raphael soupira. Pourquoi avait-il amené Michael là, déjà ? Le souvenir lui revint aussi sec et il l’écarta avec mollesse. Il en connaissait la raison : à défaut d’avoir réussi à dénicher des démons ou des dragons à massacrer et poussé par l’ennui, Michael avait trouvé le moyen d’entamer une rixe avec un humain sous prétexte qu’il avait une tête de démon ! Effectivement, il avait une mine patibulaire mais ce n’était pas une raison… Que Raphael eût croisé son collègue au moment où il sortait son épée pour le transpercer, après l’avoir tabassé avec ses poings, relevait du pur hasard – voire du miracle –, et il n’avait décemment pas pu fermer les yeux et se détourner de la scène. Ils étaient supposés être des anges, _a priori_ , Michael inclus… Alors il avait espéré que l’emmener dans un endroit tranquille, comme celui-ci, le calmerait et l’inciterait à se détendre. Raphael balaya du regard le paysage autour de lui. Ils se tenaient en bord de mer sur une rive sablonneuse, dans une crique enserrée par d’immenses pans de falaise surmontés de bois qui l’isolaient du monde extérieur. Le cadre, sauvage et préservé, sans nulle trace de civilisation, offrait une atmosphère apaisante et silencieuse. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies. Pourtant, à voir ses agitations à quelques centimètres de la berge, ce n’était pas demain la veille que cela fonctionnerait. 

Raphael haussa les épaules avant de se rallonger. Tant qu’il ne s’en prenait plus aux humains pour se défouler… ce qui signifiait qu’il devait tout de même le surveiller.

– On est là pour se détendre. Tu devrais essayer, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

Michael grogna sans répondre. Il trouvait l’idée totalement absurde – mais pas étonnante de la part de l’autre ange. Sans doute était-ce une de ses cachettes favorites pour s’isoler et flemmarder… Il n’y réfléchit pas plus. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait consenti à le suivre. Ce n’était pas ici qu’il trouverait de quoi s’occuper et dissiper les démangeaisons qui guidaient sa main vers sa lame. Sérieusement, Raphael avait de ces plans bidons !

Alors qu’il pensait à quitter l’endroit – ils n’étaient arrivés que depuis trois minutes –, deux anges trahis par leur lumière apparurent, et Michael comme Raphael eurent le déplaisir de reconnaitre un Uriel ulcéré dans la paire. L’autre était Gabriel, qui sautillait d’excitation ; moins d’une seconde après, il bondit en avant et s’écarta d’Uriel pour les saluer bruyamment. Raphael se retint de gémir. Le petit traitre ! _Si vous voulez qu’un secret le reste, ne le dites pas à Gabriel !_ songea-t-il avec un brin d’amertume. Il garda son magazine ouvert et ses yeux rivés sur ses mots croisés, feignant de ne pas les avoir vus. Avec un peu de chance, Uriel se lasserait et le laisserait tranquille ?

Quoique, après tout, s’ils entrainaient avec eux la bombe à retardement que représentait Michael, ce ne serait sans doute pas plus mal… Cela le dispenserait de faire l’effort de le surveiller.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? Nous sommes censés être en réunion ! pesta Uriel avec autorité, les mains sur les hanches.

– Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? marmonna Raphael d’un ton morne, tandis que Michael gardait le silence.

Assis par terre, il regardait Uriel d’un air mauvais et hésitait à le prendre pour cible pour décharger sa frustration. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, occupé à étouffer d’indignation ; il ne vit pas non plus un Gabriel tout excité s’asseoir sur le sable humide pour entamer la construction d’un château-fort en chantonnant la Macarena. Il finit par s’écrier :

– J’y étais, sauf que j’étais _TOUT SEUL_ ! Je vous ai cherchés dans tout le Paradis et j’ai juste trouvé Gabriel !

– C’est bon, ce n’est pas un drame, on a juste oublié, soupira Raphael avec peu d’entrain.

Uriel hésita à rétorquer sèchement mais estima qu’ils avaient perdu assez de temps.

– Peu importe. Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, allons-y !

Il ne vit pas Michael se redresser ni le danger émaner de son corps alors que son agacement allait croissant. Les chansons de Gabriel, que ce dernier enchainait avec une voix de crécelle, camoufla ses grognements. Cependant, ce dernier cessa à l’exclamation d’Uriel et se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds et suppliants.

– Quoi, on ne peut pas la faire ici ? geignit-il d’une voix pitoyable.

Uriel se tourna brusquement vers lui.

– Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? J’ai déjà préparé la salle de réunion et le matériel !

– Ce n’est pas comme si nous en avions besoin…, souffla Raphael en ajoutant quelques lettres sur sa grille.

Une fois encore, Uriel faillit s’étouffer. Il se retourna vers lui alors que Gabriel reprenait son activité, l’intervention d’Uriel oblitérée de son esprit. Uriel chancela à la mélodie de The Ketchup Song. Michael, lui, resta en retrait comme observateur, un sourcil haussé. Le souvenir de cette réunion revenait dans son esprit ; Uriel n’avait cessé de les harceler à ce sujet ces derniers jours. Ne pouvait-il donc pas s’occuper tout seul de ce genre de bêtises ?

– Bien sûr que si ! Il n’y a pas de bureau, pas de rétro –

– On n’en avait pas pendant plusieurs siècles et on se débrouillait quand même, fit remarquer Raphael.

Celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus maussade et en venait à regretter d’avoir emmené Michael à cet endroit – et même de l’avoir croisé et d’avoir sauvé cet humain au passage. Ils lui gâchaient son moment de tranquillité, tous !

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu seras enclin à travailler ici, il suffit de te regarder pour le comprendre ! râla Uriel en croisant les bras.

Raphael était couché en mode pacha sur une chaise longue, jambes croisées et magazine ouvert sur ses cuisses. Uriel gémit en remarquant enfin que Gabriel était en plein façonnage d’une tour informe.

– Nous sommes censés travailler, pas nous amuser ! se plaignit-il.

– Mais voyons, Uriel, tu sais bien que ça ne changera rien que nous la fassions ici ou là-bas, nous n’écouterons pas, comme d’habitude ! soupira Raphael avec nonchalance. Sinon, pourrais-je avoir un peu de calme ? J’essaie de finir ma grille.

– Quoi ?

– Bon, tu la commences, ta réunion stupide, qu’on en finisse ? explosa Michael avant de le menacer : Sinon, je me casse !

Il estimait Uriel chanceux que lui-même n’eût trouvé personne pour se battre, auquel cas il serait déjà parti. Cependant, les plaintes et protestations d’Uriel entamaient sa patience durement éprouvée et le poussaient à mettre sa menace à exécution, même s’il ne savait pas où se rendre.

Uriel se frotta les tempes, se sentant défaillir. La situation virait au n’importe quoi !

La cerise sur le gâteau arriva avec un Lucifer en slip de bain, pieds nus, qui apparut soudain sur la plage, une serviette colorée au bras. Le démon se figea lorsqu’il s’aperçut que la crique avait déjà des occupants. Uriel et Michael l’imitèrent, le premier horrifié, le second soudain heureux. Il empoigna son épée. Enfin de la distraction !

Malgré ses intentions belliqueuses, il ne put s’empêcher de glisser une œillade appréciatrice et non assumée vers le corps de son ennemi.

Si Raphael ne bougea pas d’un cil, penché sur son jeu, Gabriel s’aperçut de la présence du nouvel arrivant et abandonna momentanément ses tas de sable pour le saluer.

– Oh, coucou Luce, ça fait un bail ! Comment ça va ?

– Nooooooon, pleurnicha Uriel en réfugiant son visage entre ses mains.

Oubliant momentanément la présence d’un démon à proximité, il se laissa tomber sur le sable, abattu et résigné à faire le deuil de sa réunion fichue. Tout était fini, il n’y en aurait pas aujourd’hui. _Encore_. Il gémit. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour !

Lucifer, pas le moins du monde gêné de se tenir presque à poil devant ses anciens confrères, baissa les yeux vers l’épée de Michael. Il haussa un sourcil, amusé, alors que lui-même n’avait rien pour se défendre.

– T’emmènes ça à la plage, toi ?


End file.
